Paper towels, cotton, fabrics, rags, or other materials used with gasoline, wood finishing solvents such as linseed oil or turpentine, or other solvents are prone to spontaneous combustion. When such solvent-coated materials are left alone or in a pile, the solvent evaporates, creating heat, which then ignites the material. “Solvent contaminated wipes” or “waste rags” are the common phrases used in the fire community to describe materials that could ignite by spontaneous combustion. Spontaneous combustion fires created by solvent contaminated wipes are a well-known cause of residential fires. According to the National Fire Protection Association, fires caused by spontaneous combustion or chemical reaction accounted for an average of 14,070 fires per year between 2005 and 2009, including 3200 structure fires. The most common occupancy types for structure fires caused by spontaneous combustion or chemical reaction were residential (50% of fires), storage (12% of fires), mercantile or business (9% of fires), and manufacturing or processing (9% of fires). Among those structure fires caused by spontaneous combustion or chemical reaction in one- and two-family homes, apartments, and manufactured housing, solvent contaminated wipes were the most common item first ignited.
Despite the common knowledge that solvent contaminated wipes result in residential fires, the products on the market to address the problem of disposing of solvent contaminated wipes are largely directed at commercial purchasers. For example, existing steel or plastic containers for storing solvent contaminated wipes generally cost between $75 and $140. These containers are difficult to locate in common consumer big box stores and are price prohibitive for the typical homeowner.